


Мгновения прошлого (Moments of the past)

by Mariza



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он должен стать Предводителем. Так хотел его отец. Стать Предводителем и подготовить Вейр к возвращению Алой Звезды. Неужели они в силах помешать ему?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мгновения прошлого (Moments of the past)

– Они не посмеют! – сквозь зубы прошипел Ф’лар.  
Мнемент тревожно шевельнул хвостом, прекрасно чувствуя обуревавшие всадника гнев и отчаяние. Ф’нор, неслышно скользнувший в вейр, застыл у входа. Он хорошо знал брата и понимал, что ему одному Ф’лар может позволить видеть себя таким, как сейчас: бессильным, полным сомнений и нуждающимся в поддержке.  
– Не посмеют…  
К’роб, М’ридин, С’бран, К’врел и прочие старики – ворчливые, упертые, не желающие признавать очевидного, не видящие дальше своего морщинистого носа! До Прохождения осталось всего четырнадцать Оборотов. Хватит ли этого времени, чтобы подготовиться к атаке Нитей?  
Да – если он встанет во главе Вейра. Долг и обязанности Предводителя известны ему с детства – Ф’лон не терял времени даром и обучал своих сыновей еще до того, как они стали всадниками. К счастью – потому что времени «после» у него почти не было.  
Он должен стать Предводителем. Вернуть ослабевшему Вейру былое величие. Защитить Перн от надвигающейся угрозы.  
Немногие верят, что Алая Звезда вернется, принеся с собой Нити. Он сам, Ф’нор, К’ган, еще несколько всадников. Б’нер как-то упомянул мастера Робинтона, который дружил с Ф’лоном и вроде бы разделял его убеждения, но главный арфист не помощник в делах Крылатых. Ему бы с цехом разобраться.  
Опорой Предводителя всегда была Госпожа. Но не рассчитывать же на Йору! Ф’лар передернулся от одной мысли о ней. Трусливая, глупая, безвольная – такая не сумеет управлять Бенденом. Да Йора и не управляет, только сидит в своем вейре и набивает желудок, тем самым влияя на Неморту. Брачный полет раз в семь лет – куда это годится? Кладки, не превышающие двух десятков яиц, – сойдет в начале и середине Интервала, но не перед Прохождением.  
Не теперь, когда весь Перн будет защищать лишь один Вейр.  
Но, может быть… Если появится другая… Скоро брачный полет – хоть это можно считать заслугой управляющих, спохватившихся, что без контроля королева так и не поднимется. Если Неморта отложит золотое яйцо и всадники отыщут достойную кандидатку: смелую, сильную духом, которая верит или поверила бы в возвращение Алой звезды – о, тогда можно было бы принудить Йору передать ей власть. Новая Госпожа, достойная своего звания, помогла бы ему. Где только разыскать такую… Жаль, что дочка руатанского лорда слишком молода, этот холд подарил миру много прекрасных всадниц.  
Во имя Первого Яйца, пусть все получится так, как он задумал! Перемены сейчас нужны как никогда. Вейр слабеет. Старики не желают прислушиваться к его доводам. Ах, если бы Ф’лон не погиб… Если бы Б’нер не был похож на брата только внешне и смог бы повлиять на М’ридина и остальных…  
Нет, хватит пустых сожалений. Старшие всадники хотят видеть Предводителем Р’гула – но этого не будет. Неморту догонит Мнемент – он крупнее и сильнее Хата; Илиату, самую быструю из зеленых и, по словам ее всадника, любящую поизводить претендентов долгой погоней и неожиданными разворотами в воздухе, он настигал не раз, а золотая не сравнится с ней. К сожалению.  
От мысли, что ему придется разделить с Йорой ложе, Ф’лара затошнило. Благо, что во время брачного полета эмоции всадника и дракона настолько переплетаются, что уже неважно, кто рядом с тобой. Мужчина, женщина, старше или младше, красота, характер, отношения между вами – все теряет значение. Это забытье – единственное спасение, если партнер неприятен.  
– Ф’лар, – окликнул его брат, видя, что он наконец прекратил метаться по вейру, словно раненый бык в загоне.  
– Я в порядке.  
Ф’лар сел на край драконьего ложа провел ладонями по лицу, словно стирая остатки обуревавших его эмоции.  
– Что они реально могут сделать, чтобы помешать мне? Если, конечно, посмеют…

***  
Они посмели.  
С бессильной злобой Ф’лар наблюдал, как Хат – единственный из бронзовых – взмывает вслед за Немортой. Виски ломило от напряжения – ментальное противостояние и Мнементу, и ему самому, чувствовавшему боль дракона, давалось дорогой ценой.  
О нет, они не стали плести какие-то сложные интриги, пытаться удалить его из Вейра на время полета, ранить или отравить. Все оказалось куда проще…  
Громовые раскаты яростного «Ты не полетишь!» звенящей болью отдавались в голове. Как только Неморта впилась в горло одной из птиц, насыщаясь кровью, Кортат, Килминт, Спакинт, Фаларт и Туэнт – хотя последний особого энтузиазма не проявлял – начали ментальную атаку. Драконы П’гала, Д’скена и М’рифа блокировали взметнувшегося было на помощь Канта. Гаранат попробовал поддержать Мнемента, но быстро отступил. Б’нер стоял поодаль, не вмешиваясь – Ф’лар не винил его, синим не место в схватке бронзовых. Хотя К’ган наверняка бы сунулся… если бы еще с утра не отправился с половиной крыла на юг, чтобы женщины могли собрать фрукты для Вейра.  
 _Ты не полетишь!_  
Ты не полетишь.  
Не полетишь!  
Ты не полетишь!  
Голову словно сдавило стальным обручем. В ушах гулко, в такт биению сердца, шумело, заглушая все другие звуки. Перед глазами внезапно поплыло, он почувствовал, что теряет равновесие…  
Сильные руки схватили его за плечи и хорошенько тряхнули, приводя в себя. Ф’лар мотнул головой, поворачиваясь к нежданному помощнику.  
– …гнал ее, – он разобрал только самый конец фразы, хотя Р’йяр стоял вплотную.  
– Что? – из пересохшего горла вырывался какой-то сип, ни капли не похожий на его голос.  
– Все закончилось, Хат догнал ее, – повторил Р’йяр.  
– А, – тупо произнес Ф’лар, не способный сейчас выговорить что-то более внятное.  
Значит, Р’гул. Они все-таки получили, что хотели…  
Снова накатили отголоски боли. Его дракон все еще продолжал сопротивляться.  
«Хватит, Мнемент, – слабо позвал Ф’лар. – Не надо больше…»  
От бронзового пришла волна раскаяния и вины – он не справился, не одолел противников, не поймал королеву, подвел своего всадника.  
«Нет, Мнемент, ты не виноват. Ни в чем не виноват. Просто их больше», – он даже не заметил, что произнес фразу вслух.  
– Это ненадолго! – яростно уверил подбежавший Ф’нор.  
– Чего… отстань, – Ф’лар попытался отмахнуться от брата, но тот ловко перехватил его руку и прижал к лицу мокрое от ледяной воды полотенце.  
– Не дури, у тебя кровь носом идет.  
Ф’нор силком увел его из Чаши в давно пустующие пещеры для молодняка и следил, не давая запрокинуть голову, пока кровотечение не остановилось. Ф’лар с трудом убедил брата, что и дальше за ним присматривать совсем не нужно, до Нижних пещер, где Манора напоит его кла, он доберется самостоятельно.  
В Чаше его ждал Мнемент. Медленно – потому что всадник чувствовал себя полностью обессиленным, а драконы по земле передвигаются довольно неуклюже – они дошли до озера. Взгляд Ф’лара скользнул выше, в сторону королевского вейра – Хат и Неморта уже вернулись из недолгого полета…  
Странное ощущение – смесь сочувствия, ободрения и страха – резко окатило его. Ф’лар вскинул голову, словно пытаясь найти источник этих чувств…  
Над Вейром парил огромный бронзовый дракон.  
***  
 _Ф’лар знал, что этим мальчиком был он сам. Сожаление охватило его. Если бы он мог утешить подростка, переполненного обидой и горем… если бы он мог сказать ему, что власть над Вейром вернется к роду Ф’лона…_  
Внезапно, словно испугавшись этих мыслей, Ф’лар приказал Мнементу вернуться назад. Ледяное дыхание Промежутка обожгло лицо и тут же сменилось порывом знобящего зимнего ветра.  
Мнемент широко распростер крылья, медленно планируя вниз, к вейру молодой королевы. Оба — и всадник, и дракон — хранили молчание, потрясенные мелькнувшим видением прошлого.

**Author's Note:**

> Курсивом выделена цитата из книги Э. Маккефри «Полет дракона».
> 
> Илиата - выдуманный мною зеленый дракон.  
> Б’нер, П'гал, Д'скен, М'риф - в "Мастере-арфисте" упоминались как Бравоннер, Прагал, Джескен, Мориф. Я просто сделала их всадниками.


End file.
